The Imperial Empire of Elementia
The Imperial Empire of Elementia is the supreme governing Faction of the realm of Elementia ever since King Kev took over 3 years ago. The Imperial Empire acts as a dictatorship over the elementian people, killing all the low level players. This governing faction is the main antagonizing force of Minecraft X. Government The Government of the Imperial Empire is headed by King Kev who controls the Military as the Dominant force over the land. People lived in fear of the Empire and no freedoms because of Military rule from King Kev Members of Military King Kev's henchmen in the millitary opperate to control everyday aspects of life in Elementia to have their Witherbot foot soldiers arrest Low-Levels and persicute the low levels, themselves and track down the loved ones of the arrested Low-Levels and arrest them too, but to use them as slaves to King Kev's brute rule. The King has only 150 army men because of the rapid breeding of Witherbots and the brainwashing of Mobs as forces. The Supreme members of the Millitary such as Warlord Charlemenge77, Ceasar894, Minotarus and the Military Generals like Blackbolt are conisdered High commanders of the military and the ones who control the Witherbots and other forces such as brainwashed mobs and Military Policemen in comando uniforms. The Policemen in Commando uniforms are used as Commanding Guards of the Army Divisons. There are about only 150 of them because of the Witherbots and Mindwashed Mobs. the ones in the rank known are; Birgadeer General Andrew Nimez (Shroob11), Kommissar Anastsia, Grand Inquisitor Warren Webb (6toDoom), Will Campell (Wetwillis), 1st Lieutenant Byron, German Ninja, General Whitehot, Grandmaster Jabril Muhammad (G-Force), Commander Alexi Dormano (NeptuneNight44), Force Captain Emmon Thompson, 1st Lieutenant Johnny Lloyd and Feild Commander Austin Trobovic are conisted of Army divison commanders. Others such as the RAT1 members who are Geno, Becca and Leondias are just schock troops that lead the Witherbots under the orders of General Blackbolt and Warlord Charlemenge77. Others such as Xavier, Shaquaan, James, Jordan, Cole, A.J, J.J, Kyle, Timer, Tony, Antonio Rodrigez, Yuko, Quaan, Kyheem, McKai and Kris are only Private rank Police men that serve the minor officers like Sergent Drago in the town of Blackstone. The Witherbots are the main foot soldiers under the Military's control. They act as the policemen of the Elementian city to arrest low-level players and their loved ones and keep anyone under King Kev's control. The reason King Kev's army men are limited about 150 is because of the Witherbots under their control rapidly multiplied to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 as to control all the citizens. The Mindwashed Mobs are Mobs brainwashed by Minotarus as his helpers and to help the Witherbots and their Policemen superiors. The Mobs conist of Zombies, Skeletons, Endermen, Creepers and Spiders brianwashed by the Millitary. The Military also has Wolves as hounds with the Mobs to act as hounds to attack the Low-Levels. It was rumored that the Military brainwashed a Spider Jockey as a henchmen. Equitment The Imperial Military has lots of Equitment. Category:Villains Category:Empires Category:Groups